


an editor falls short

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: I liked grammar





	an editor falls short

Once I knew it,  
I'd want to break it.  
Into a thousand pieces  
I shatter;  
words scattered,  
and missing letters creeping  
with honest carets  
lacking merit.


End file.
